Dr Specter
by AnonymousDH
Summary: She gets called into examination room 3, her breath being taken away as she looks into the brown eyes of the man in the room, her doctor. He extends his hand, a shiver being send down her spine as she accepts it. Something he clearly noticed as he let out a nervous laugh before a grin appears on his face again. "Doctor Specter," he tells her. [DARVEY] AU-ish One-Shot


**Hi everyone, here's a one shot that started as an AU ficlet, but I changed it a bit and turned it into this. I hope you like it and maybe leave a review? x**

* * *

 **Dr. Specter**

She stares at the reflection of her twenty five year old self in the window from the practice. She lets out a sigh as she takes in her own frame, her hair not as vibrant as it once was. Her eyes not as bright as they once were and she just didn't look as good as she usually did, but she had been at home with a cold for the past week and it just didn't seem to end. She enters the practice, still coughing as she shivers under her coat. Today was not her best day and to top it all off, her own doctor is on maternity leave.

She gets called into examination room 3, her breath being taken away as she looks into the big brown eyes of the man on the other side of the door. Her doctor. He extends his hand and she accepts it, a shiver being send down her spine as she touches his hand. Something he clearly noticed as he let out a nervous laugh before a grin appears on his face again. "Doctor Specter," he tells her, "Harvey."

She swallows, mumbling her own name as she sits down on the examination table. Her eyes trying to focus on anything but him, because she's pretty sure it's not her fever that's making her skin feel like it's on fire, but him. _Harvey Specter._

He looks at some files on his desk, his hand still shaking a bit from her touch, letting out a breath as he tries to maintain his posture. His gaze trails off, his head turning to look over his shoulder as he sees her sit down, how she has her head hanging low. Looking everywhere but in his direction, and he wonders what it is about this woman that's making him feel this nervous.

"Okay, Mrs. Paulsen," he mumbles turning towards her then and she automatically corrects him. "It's Miss actually," and she's not sure if she saw him smile at that comment, but she brushes it off as she prepares for herself for the examination. Sitting up straight as she removes her scarfs, undoing the first two buttons of her coat. Her hands pressed against the table, to prevent them from making unexpected movements.

He brings the stethoscope towards her, asking her to breath in and breath out, but the coat she's still wearing would make it a bit difficult to listen. "Could you please," he mumbles and he doesn't have to finish his sentence as she already knows what he's going to ask. She simply nods and takes of her coat, revealing a very firm fitting dress.

He swallows, trying not to look as he brings his hand with the stethoscope back towards her chest. "Alright," he mumbles wanting to ask her to take another big breath, "and big breasts.."

"Uh... I'm so sorry," he mumbles as he realizes his mistake, but he's frozen on his spot. Their eyes are locked and he swallows again. She just stares at him, her heartbeat increasing a million fold and her breaths get bigger, accidentally making her chest touch his hand.

He looks down, breaking their contact as he pulls back his hand, taking a step back. "I'm so sorry," he mumbles again, looking up at her again. "It's okay," she mumbles letting out a breath. Her lips still agape, and he isn't sure what's distracting him more now. The way her chest is moving up and down with the prospect of the examination at hand, the way her pulpy lips are slightly parted or that sparkle in her eyes.

He presses his lips together in a small smile, biting his own tongue as his gaze traces her frame. He swallows and closes his eyes again. _'She's a patient'_ he keeps telling himself as he decides to take a different route for the task at hand.

He lifts the stethoscope again, making a kind of awkward movement with it to break the tension. "Could you please turn around?" he asks and she nods, as she jumps of the table again.

She's now even closer than she'd just been. Standing right in front of him and he can't help but notice how she has the perfect height, how her auburn locks are framing her face.

"Uhm," he mumbles again, "Ooh yeah sure," she whispers as she turns around, placing her hair over one shoulder before letting her hands rest on the table in front of her.

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, maybe this was even worse. His fingers moving a remaining strand of hair over her shoulder and she shivers under his touch once more.

"Is it okay, if I," he stumbles, and he's never felt so stupid and insecure before.

She looks over her shoulder at him, giving him a small smile to indicate a 'yes', her own hands trying to reach for the zipper, but he's faster. "I'll do it," he whispers so softly she barely hears it, her heart beat only increasing more in the process.

His fingers scrape her skin, before they fall around the metal pull bar. Zipping her dress open, revealing a bunch of freckles on her back and he now absentmindedly lets his tongue run over his lips, as he fights the urge to touch her skin. _To draw patterns between those freckles_ , he shakes his head, trying to shake that thought.

He brings the stethoscope to her back once more wanting to listen to her breathing and he tries really hard to ignore all the inappropriate thoughts as she lets out a soft sigh when the cold instrument touches her skin, but he can't because he's already intoxicated by the sound of her breath. Thinking that maybe it's one of the most beautiful things he has ever heard.

He tells her everything is alright as he places the instrument to his side. His fingers falling around the zipper again as he pulls it up. The movement making her stand up straight again, even closer than they were before. He's not sure if she took a step back or he naturally moved closer, wanting to smell her hair once more.

All she's able to focus on is his voice, the way his warm breath feels against her skin, her fingers desperately reaching for the table again. Just to steady herself.

He lets his fingers linger on the zipper of her dress a second longer than he should, and he doesn't know why he does it, but his hands already reach for her auburn locks. Just wanting to feel them as he brings them back to where they originally were.

He closes his eyes again, taking a step back as his hands cringe. Already missing how her skin felt under his fingertips.

She lets out a breath as she turns to face him again. She reaches for her coat, feeling a need to cover herself up, she's pretty sure her skin is glowing from just being near him. "So everything is alright?" she whispers then and he nods, "you're perfect...perfectly healthy."

"Okay," she mumbles, "so no need for a follow up appointment?" the words leave her lips as she avoids his look, feeling his eyes burn her skin. He presses his lips together. "No," he says then, "no need," he mumbles extending his hand again.

"Okay. Goodbye, dr. Specter," she mumbles her voice shaking a bit as she shakes his hand. "It's Harvey. Goodbye, Ms. Paulsen," he replied opening the door for her as he lets her pass by.

"It's Donna," she mumbles as she stops besides him, and he nods, letting the arm that held the door fall down, his fingers scraping past her coat. "Nice to meet you Donna," he smiles as he watches her walk away. Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding as the redhead disappeared out of his sight.

xxx

She shakes her head again, her mind not willing to shake the image of the doctor she had just met and she curses herself for being so affected by a stranger so easily. Her fingers lingering on her own neck, still feeling his fingers touch her skin when he placed her hair back.

She lets out a sigh, biting her lip as she drops her hand. Her fingers searching for the key in the pocket of her coat and that's when she feels a piece of paper, she was sure wasn't in there before. She lets out a breath before she lifts it, her fingers already trembling as she unfolds it. Her heart skipping a beat as she reads the message _._

 ** _Donna, I know I shouldn't. It's not appropriate,_**

 ** _but it just occurred to me I'm technically not your doctor - H.S._**

xxx

* * *

xxx

He leans on his left elbow, letting out a yawn as he looks at the redhead next to him in bed. She's still sleeping and he studies her smile. The way her lips are slightly curled up, the way her nose twitches and the way he loves those freckles on her cheeks.

The way her auburn locks are spread out over his pillows, the way the white sheets are wrapped around her bare body, and the way her hand lies next to his. He places his hand on top of hers, his fingers moving over her knuckles, until he traces her fingers. He stops when he reaches her ring finger and a thought crosses his mind. He'd never really thought about it, but he knew that with her it was different.

He smiles as he sees her facial expressions change. He loves that look she has on her face right now, and he loves the sound of her voice in the morning. The way she mumbles an 'ooh my god' now, her eyes opening, making him stare in those deep brown eyes he loves. He just loves her.

She sees that goofy smiles on his face and she presses her lips together for a second. "You're a creep," she mumbles, trying to hide her smile. Her words making him frown and crook his head a little. "What?" he mumbles.

"You," she starts poking his torso with her index fingers, "were staring at me while I was sleeping," she argues. He shakes his head, his hand covering hers to stop her from poking him, "I … I.. " he pauses, knowing he's not going to win this argument. "What were you dreaming about?" he asks then, changing the subject and this time she's the one to crook her head, questioning his words.

"You woke up mumbling an 'ooh my god' were you dreaming about me?" he gloats, bringing his hand to her waist. She presses her lips together, trying to hide her smile, as she shakes her head. "Yes you were," he gloated pulling her closer. "You were dreaming about me. Was I hot, what did I do?" he mumbles, his hand caressing her arm.

"Fine," she mumbles, "I did," letting her finger run down his torso, teasing him in the same way he did to her. "So, what did we.. I do?" he asks, giving her that look he knows she can't resist. "I dreamt about us meeting."

He crooks his head again, "you dreamt about that day in the bar?" he questions, the memories flashing by in front of his eyes. "No, you were my doctor," she tells him, "you had to listen to my breathing."

"Did I?" he whispers, leaning closer, pressing her body down to the bed as he hovers above her now. "Was that all I examined?" he inquires his lips scraping hers and she just smiles, not answering his question. She places her hands on his collar bones, moving them over his neck as she places a quick kiss on his lips.

"A thorough examination lacked," she whispered, hooking her left leg around his, pulling him closer and he lets out a laugh. "One. Thorough. Examination. Coming. Up," he mumbles in between the wet kisses he places down her neck, his fingers trailing down her arm until he lets his fingers rest on her pulse point.

"Strong heartbeat," he mumbles his lips pressed against the skin between her breasts and she lets out a genuinely laugh at his remark. "You're not a doctor, Specter," she mumbles, her hands on his cheeks and she makes him look at her.

He just gives her his Specter smile, moving closer as he kisses her again. "Actually I am," he whispers against her lips, "a doctor of law."

the END


End file.
